


Você quer morrer junto comigo?

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles não saem direto.</p>
<p>“Não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho,” Sam diz quando eles chegam em um ônibus.</p>
<p>“Eu só... não sei,” Steve diz. Ele tinha soado mais certo antes, e agora ele agarra a pasta nos seus dedos e tem um nervo nos olhos. “Pode ser um erro.”</p>
<p>Sam se inclina para trás. “Acho que não.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você quer morrer junto comigo?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you want to die together?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424068) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Acho que essa é a primeira tradução de Steve/Sam que estou fazendo, né?

Há muito sobre o que eles não conversam – muita bagagem que vem da guerra. Ao menos eles têm isso em comum.

Perda de parceiros, ossos quebrados, dias em camas de hospital. Steve Rogers pode ser um supersoldado, mas ainda é um ser humano, e ferimentos de bala e um incidente de quase afogamento tornam seus movimentos arrastados num primeiro momento. Ele tem pontos e buracos de bala, mas ainda sorri quando vê Sam sentado ao seu lado.

“Meus braços estão muito pesados,” Steve diz depois que a enfermeira e uma médica vem verificar seus ferimentos que já começaram a curar. Elas parecem um pouco incomodadas que os pontos na sua testa e lábios já estão começando a soltar. “Sinto como se meus pulmões tivessem sido arrancados do meu corpo... torcidos... e então colocados de volta no ângulo errado.”

Sam sorri e bufa. “Você quase se afogou,” Sam diz como modo de explicação. “Nós quase te perdemos, Cap. Steve.”

Steve sorri. “Sinto muito.”

“O mundo precisa do Capitão América.”

Steve vira a cabeça no travesseiro. Sam lambe os lábios. O álbum de Marvin Gaye ainda está tocando no seu telefone, apesar de Sam saber que vai recomeçar logo. Ele se levanta e o desconecta, olha para a vaga expressão de decepção de Steve.

Steve começa a se levantar da cama e Sam vai até ele, pressiona-o de volta no travesseiro empurrando-o pelos ombros. “Você ouviu o que eles disseram. Você ainda precisa dormir.

“Estou bem,” Steve diz, balançando a cabeça – mas o movimento é lento e seus músculos se tencionam. “Preciso – Tenho que – Preciso, Sam, eu preciso...”

“Acho que você o salvou, Steve.”

Steve se atira pesadamente de volta nos lençóis.

“E você provavelmente está mais pesado por causa dos anestésicos que te deram. Para a dor. Estou surpreso por você estar acordado e se movendo.”

“Não sei, Sam.”

“ _Alguém_ te tirou da água.”

Steve suspira. “Por quanto tempo mais vou ficar aqui?”

“Conhecendo você... três dias, no máximo.”

-

Eles não saem direto.

“Não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho,” Sam diz quando eles chegam em um ônibus.

“Eu só... não sei,” Steve diz. Ele tinha soado mais certo antes, e agora ele agarra a pasta nos seus dedos e tem um nervo nos olhos. “Pode ser um erro.”

Sam se inclina para trás. “Acho que não.”

Sam faz o café-da-manhã para ele de novo na sua casa, cozinha um monte de comida e observe Steve devorá-la sem pausa. É engraçado, de certa forma, apesar de Sam suspeitar que boa parte do que deixou Steve com tanta fome foi o fato de que comida de hospital não é exatamente das melhores. Eles conseguem escapar do radar, de alguma forma, e Steve parece contente só por comer e assistir TV por alguns dias.

Sam fica surpreso quando Steve Rogers toma a iniciativa e o beija na terceira manhã. Sam, é claro, não o afasta – porque quem afasta o Capitão América quando ele beija você? Ao invés disso, ele encara Steve longamente e sussurra, “Você tem certeza?”

“Certeza absoluta,” Steve diz, e dessa vez ele sorri quando beija Sam.

-

Se eles se dão bem porque são soldados, porque se sentem fora do tempo, porque eles são mascotes... bem, funciona. Steve fica acordado por tempo demais à noite, não vem para cama até depois de Sam dormir, mas eventualmente eles saem de Nova York. Por que qualquer pessoa ainda vive ali... é questionável. Sam conta isso para Steve, e isso parece fazer ele rir.

Estão em um carro com uma boa quilometragem que Steve pode comprar porque ele é o Capitão América, apesar de não dizer isso. E Steve está com suas mãos ao redor da direção e seus olhos e postura estão ambos tão quietos e parados que Sam quer o encarar.

“Nunca posso deixar Nova York, acho,” Steve diz, sua própria resposta pessoal. Sam esfrega suas mãos sobre seus joelhos. Ele pode ter passado por ligeiramente menos do que Cap, mas ainda tem hematomas sob suas jeans e pode sentir a pulsação das costelas convalescentes que o Soldado Invernal quebrou. Seus pés e pernas ainda doem pelas aterrisagens difíceis e por ter caído de um helicóptero.

“É onde cresci,” Sam diz.

“Brooklyn.”

Sam sorri. “É. Entendo isso.”

-

Eles aprendem quem o outro é dos modos mais íntimos. É uma busca por James Barnes, que deveria estar morto por padrões humanos? Claro. Sim. Mas também é uma busca pelo que faz Steve feliz.

E Steve diz o mesmo para Sam, na escuridão de um quarto de hotel às quatro da manhã.

“Te disse que não sei o que me faz feliz,” Steve sussurra, e isso acorda Sam de seu sono irregular contra o peito de Steve. “Ainda não sei.”

“Está bem,” Sam diz, passando os dedos pelo peito de Steve, o que ainda é meio que... impossível. “Você tem tempo.”

Steve pressiona seus lábios na testa de Sam. Uma coisa que Sam nunca teve um sua vida foi alguém maior e disposto a o proteger. É meio como se Steve estivesse tapando os buracos no seu peito que Sam nunca soube que tinha. Ele tenta afastar os pesadelos porque acha que Steve também precisa dele.

“Não quero sempre estar me movendo,” Steve diz. “Mas não sei se consigo parar em um lugar.”

Sam encontra as mãos de Steve e as levanta, beija o centra da sua palma.

Não diz nada. Não há nada a ser dito.


End file.
